One method of manufacturing C/C materials involves fabrication of an oxidized polyacrylonitrile (PAN) or carbon fiber preform, followed by carbonization and chemical vapor infiltration (CVI) densification. Following the CVI densification, the C/C material may undergo a final heat treatment (FHT) process which may cause micro-cracking.